


50 Shades of Cullen

by MarigoldWatson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I couldn't help myself, Shameless Smut, i needed it in my life, if it's wrong i don't want to be right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor receives a missive from her sweet Commander...and ends up with a big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I've really just been wanting Cullen smut after playing through DAI. I didn't make it about an elf, human, mage, etc. but open so everyone could imagine their character getting a nice surprise from their favorite new softy (adore him and Alistair *heavy sigh*) Any who, I hope you guys enjoy it! First time ever attempting smut be gentle please!

The echoing of boots on stone was becoming louder letting her know someone was headed towards his office. A moan escaping her lips as a deft tongue licked at the sensitive bud between her legs. Her back arched; fingers lacing even tighter in the blonde strands of his hair as that skilled tongue began a circular motion that made her legs shake and her vision spot.  
Whoever had been walking up with haste was now at the door. A mild banging had started and then, suddenly, ended just as fast as it had begun. Hushed and frantic whispers were being exchanged outside his door, but she couldn’t hear and, for once, he didn’t pay no mind. He was focused on more…important matters.  
“I told you the Commander wished to not be disturbed!”  
“And what could be so important-“  
Another moan crawled from her lips as his tongue worked faster; keeping in time with the now frantic patterns of her breathing letting him know she was close.  
She was surprised at urgency that she had been met with by Commander Cullen. He was always so composed; the only sign of that composer cracking on bad days when the lyrium withdraw weighed too heavily on his mind and made him feel like he was being torn apart. Those moments of sheer torture, for him to experience, and for her to have to watch him endure it without being able to aid him, were the only times they had both allowed themselves to lose control.  
Cullen had always been so timid when it came to their relationship being noted out in public: meeting up at certain times when the guards wouldn’t be patrolling a specific tower (Cullen always pointed out that this could be used as a structural weakness in their defenses) to steal languid kisses and desperate groping as if they were youths. The last time his hand had found a breast in the midst of their latest tryst, he’d quickly stumbled back from her, and almost lost it. Stuttering out apologies and words that made no sense as he backed away from her, timid and stealing glances at her to see if she was cross with him.  
The smile on her face had thrown him off no doubt and instead of answering him with words she had answered him with her body. Taking both of his hands and sliding them down her hips until they rested on the curve of her ass. He looked down at her; a look of perplexed amusement before his hands squeezed tighter, lifting her feet a few inches off the floor as his lips greedily found hers again.  
That time had been rash and impulsive. The most he had ever let himself be with her: until this moment.  
He had sent missive that he needed to see her. She had thought it had been in need of something to do with the current mission at hand. It was mostly always business with a surprise of romance in between.  
This time, however, when she had walked through his door he’d been waiting just next to it and pounced on her with a swiftness that surprised her. He had picked her up and taken her quickly to his desk his fingers making quick work of her breeches as those trained hands that had yielded blades with precision had made their way down the front of her breeches; his deft fingers gliding over her sex until two of them were deep inside her. The swiftness of it had torn her lips from his in a howl of pleasure; his free hand shooting up to cover her mouth gently as he moved her down, his fingers still at work.  
Once he’d had her laid down against the giant desk he used a dirk he produced from his belt to cut the laces off her boots and removed them. When he went to remove her breeches, he did so slowly, kissing and nipping gently at her skin. It had sent shivers down her spin as she watched him; his eyes intent on her until he got all the way down to her ankles and, without further ado, whipped the needless clothing off her.  
As he slide in his fingers once more, his tongue still working furiously, she was brought back to their current situation and the sudden orgasm that tore from her lips as his tongue slid languidly up until his mouth made one last kiss on her clit.  
All noise outside had completely ceased but she was more than aware of a presence that was still at the door. She was too breathless to warn him; tell him to be wary of the presence of his men stationed outside to listen. If that had even been a thought in his mind he didn’t show it as, without mercy, he ripped her off of the desk and turned her to face it. Arms spread out on his giant oak desk as his hand held ever tighter to the thick braid she’d had. Loose pieces of hair now free from the embellished braid she’d wore for the day. He pressed himself up against her ass; his cock noticeable even through the rough ram-skin leather of his trousers.  
She let out a strangled groan as he rubbed and dug himself against her; placing a hand on her belly to pull her closer so she could feel just how hard he was for her.  
“By the Maker…” he’d breathed, his lips against her ear.  
His hand started to trail back down to her still sensitive sex and she began to struggle lightly. Not ready for another assault so soon but holding still enough so his hand could snake back down to stroke her.  
She didn’t understand this urgency behind him and when she breathed out his name, he’d pulled back on her hair harder. His mouth finding her neck, his teeth grazing along the skin, as he removed his hand from her and began to undo his breeches.  
When he had finally freed himself she felt the warmth and thickness of his cock touch her back. She wiggled against it, enjoying the shivers she felt from him making the grip he had on her braid grow slack. As if he realized what he had done, he regained the pull he’d had and bent her back over the desk.  
“You may be in charge regularly Inquisitor, in this moment, however, I am calling the shots.”  
The authority in his voice made things low in her body tighten. As if he himself could sense it he took his cock in his hand and moved it down between them, grazing against her folds and feeling the wetness that he had caused. He shivered against her murmuring above her something about her wetness and the Maker. What the Maker had to do with this moment was beyond her, but she dared not speak another word in case he decided to punish her for it.  
Still holding onto her braid and keeping her bent over, his other hand still holding his cock, he began a shallow motion running the tip of him over her clit making her cry out; her knees barely able to hold her up. He kept doing this all the while, her legs were shaking even worse as she tried to find a way to slip him inside. Cullen, however, was true to his word. He was in complete control even though she could feel how much that control was costing him.  
Hot breath washed against her neck as light nibbles between every word cascaded down her neck: “How bad do you want it?” he asked. He pulled down on the braid tighter until her vision hit the ceiling mixing pleasure and pain wonderfully. “I want you to hear you beg.”  
The stroking began to slow as he moved to her opening, pressing in the tip softly. She tried to be sneaky and press back against his cock, thinking she could get it all in before he had time to react. But he was one step ahead of her and easily moved back from her. A growl sounded from his lips that reverberated down his body; the animalistic sound of it shocking her. He bent her back down on the desk roughly, grabbing at both her wrists until he held them firmly behind her causing her to be completely immobilized; helpless to the control he had asserted over her body.  
Once he had her like this, he began to tease her relentlessly until she could feel the wetness of her want, that unyielding need for him, descending down her thighs. A whimper left her as she struggled against him, knowing that he must have been going through the same struggle as he teased her without remorse. She couldn’t handle it much longer; she needed to feel her Commander inside her.  
“Beg,” he demanded voice heavy with sex.  
She bit down on her lip, refusing to give in, wanting to hold out for as long as possible. He pulled on her hair tightly as he slid his tip inside her, little by little, breaking her silence as she raised up as much as she could, her need a moan becoming one long infinite sound.  
“BEG!”  
“Cullen please-!”  
Was all she was able to get out before a scream of shock and pleasure erupted from the feel of him slamming inside her. Every inch of him filling her up completely as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt. He’d released her hair and wrists and had her back pressed up against him. His hands needing greedily at her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples playfully, as he started a slow and steady rhythm.  
She could barely breathe as she secured an arm around his neck; her turn now to dig her hands tightly back into his hair.  
“Oh, Maker you feel so good!”  
She couldn’t tell which one of them had said it but it didn’t matter.  
“Harder.” She’d found her voice and she knew what she wanted. “Harder!”  
It didn’t take her to say it a third time for her Commander to give her what she wanted. He drew his hands out of her shirt and grabbed at her hips giving her exactly what she asked for. When he started she bent over farther, her arms grasping at the desk, as he began to thrust with such force it ripped partially made moans from her lips.  
He kept that rhythm until she could feel the swell of her orgasm building. He must have felt it as well, her muscles tightening around his cock, as he pulled her back against him, still thrusting hard into her as he breathed, “Tell me when you’re coming-“The next thrust made her legs shake, the second she could feel her legs begin to tingle and start to go numb as the euphoric feeling began to build, she knew when the third came she would be done for. “I want to her you-“  
“I’m-I’m coming,” she stuttered, only to scream louder in ecstasy as he thrust faster, her vision exploding.  
She couldn’t remember all too much in the next couple of moments as her body endured wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in between her own release she had felt him gain his own; his pleasure and release known as his hands grasped at her hips tighter breathing her name, until he grinded tiredly into her as they both grew slack. The energy completely drained from them both.  
He helped her onto the desk as he laid down next to her. Both of them panting heavily; not staring at anything else but the wooden beams up above. When she felt up to it she looked over at her sweat drenched lover, his eyes closed as he concentrated on slowing his breathing, his hands resting loosely on his chest. It took her a moment but she turned slowly to face him and, without opening his eyes, he moved his arm up from his chest, inviting her in. A small smile slid across her lips as she moved in, resting her cheek down on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.  
A peaceful silence swelled into the room and for a moment she laid there and enjoyed it. But she could feel a question gnawing away at her and if she didn’t ask it she knew it would drive her crazy. He must have sensed it too because he chuckled, his fingers dancing a strand of hair in between them, and said, “Go ahead. Ask what you need to know before you burn a hole through me with your thoughts.”  
She laughed lightly beside him as she lifted up enough to look into his honey brown eyes, running a hand a long his cheek.  
“Not that I’m complaining but-“  
“But?”  
“But,” she continued ignoring his interjection, “What was that? That was very…sudden and impulsive.”  
He rested his head back and closed his eyes. A smile still spread across his lips as he answered her.  
“I thought being impulsive, on occasion, was a good thing.”  
“In this case, it was a very good thing,” she agreed.  
He chuckled again, all heat and amber, and it warmed her down to her bare toes.  
“I’m glad that you found it so…enjoyable, my love.”  
Laying back down on his chest she wrapped a loose arm around him. The evening sun shining through the windows illuminating them in an array of man-made red, orange, and blue hues from the decorative glass.  
“Very much so,” she replied giving him a peck on the lips. “Very much so.”


End file.
